


New Living Arrangements

by remyllian_fire



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyllian_fire/pseuds/remyllian_fire
Summary: It's not that Holster doesn't know how to live alone after graduation, but something is definitely missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmikinzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmikinzz/gifts).



> A quick little thing for my babe Em, who deserves the world.

__

"There's only going to be a fifteen minute walk between our apartments. Think of the potential for drunken escapades, bro! No DD needed!"

It's supposed to be that easy. Holster believes every word Ransom says about how easy it will be to see each other regularly. Holster was the one to suggest getting places close together, so he should love the new living arrangements.

He doesn't. He spends two days in his sparsely decorated studio apartment, certain that he's missing something. Everyone tells him that will change once he gets settled and makes the place his own. He's certain they're wrong.

"The opposite of a ghost is living in my apartment," he tells everyone in the group chat on the third day in his place. "Is there such thing as anti-ghosts? Like it took life out of the air around my place, I swear."

Everyone chirps him except Ransom, who tells him it must be a Boston thing, because he thinks there's an anti-ghost in his bedroom.

On the fourth day he wakes up and half-expects Ransom to be breathing on the back of his neck. When he's thinking clearly enough to remember that wouldn't make sense, he's disappointed. God, he desperately misses Ransom's sweaty body taking up space in a tiny, shared bed. And that... that's new.

Summer breaks away from Samwell were always different than this. They would meet up, and there was always the promise of living together again in the fall. There was never this never-to-be-reunited-again fear and bone-deep loneliness that spreads through Holster now.

He wants to grab hold of Ransom and never let him go again. And that's... that's not a new or different feeling, he suddenly realizes. He only briefly tries to sleep in his bed again that night before deciding it's not worth it.

The fifteen minute walk only takes ten, and he doesn't break into Ransom's apartment exactly. He has a key. God, he has a _key_. He wastes no time in crawling under the blankets with Ransom.

"Hols?" Ransom mumbles sleepily, and his voice is such a soothing sound that Holster doesn't know how he never realized before just what Ransom means to him.

"Yeah, it's just me."

Ransom's eyes shut immediately, but he curls instinctively towards Holster, who feels more at ease than he has all week.

When morning comes, Holster wakes to Ransom sitting up and staring at him.

"Bro, how long have you been here?"

"Last night," Holster says with a shrug. He buries himself deeper in the blankets. "You can't make me leave again."

"I won't."

Holster smiles at that but Ransom is getting up, and that can't happen. Not when he just got here. Not when he needs to catch up on snuggling. He grabs Rans by the waist and pulls him down again.

"Missed you too, bro," Ransom tells him and doesn't try to get up again.

Holster smiles. They're so close that there's really nothing to look at besides each other while they enjoy the morning quiet.

"Hey, Holster, I-" Ransom cuts himself off, but Holster's learned a lot recently and he can let it go gracefully. Even if he's blushing furiously. He rolls away until he's staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out a way to play this off. He's a terrible liar, so it won't be pretty.

He doesn't get a chance to try and explain before Ransom is leaping on top of him, but the fact that they're both suddenly, remarkably still means they miss the mark on playful wrestling.

Ransom kisses his forehead.

"Missed you too."

His voice is so quiet, so sincere, that Holster can't hold himself back. Can't keep from sharing everything with Ransom. He wraps a hand around Ransom's head and pulls him close until their mouths are touching. Unmoving for a long moment until suddenly, in tandem like they have been for years, they're moving together.

They're kissing and not stopping. Their teeth clink together, like an unfamiliar play that they need to practice to understand, but they still don't stop. They'll practice until they know how to do this together, too. Ransom's hands on his chest feel like they're where they belong. It feels right in every way.

When they pull apart, moments or hours later, they're both grinning.

"I'm still not going to leave again," Holster reminds him.

"Good. I think you scared away the anti-ghosts."


End file.
